


As if it's real

by Petra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-22
Updated: 2005-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you're the girl who sent the note about the Cluemaster," Robin says, putting his hands on his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As if it's real

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://buggery.livejournal.com/profile)[**buggery**](http://buggery.livejournal.com/) asked for it, and I am even more susceptible to suggestion when mildly under the affluence of inkohol.

"So you're the girl who sent the note about the Cluemaster," Robin says, putting his hands on his hips.

Steph blinks at him. He really makes the short-shorts work for him, and his shoulders are broad, and his thighs -- and she's definitely staring.

"Yeah. That's me." She hasn't got a pose worked out yet, not like that hands-on-hips thing, but -- "I'm the Spoiler."

"Yeah." Robin tilts his head to one side and his curly bangs fall into his eyes a little. He looks less imposing, that way. More like maybe he's only a coupla years older than she is. "How long have you been the Spoiler?"

She blushes, but that's what the cowl's for, anyway. "Coupla weeks."

He grins. There's something sharp in there. Something dirty, like when the boys at school are saying things they think the girls can't hear. "You got a lot of training?"

He's going to shut her down. Or tell her mom. Or -- well, nothing she can do about it. "Just gymnastics."

"You threw a coupla good punches back there."

She grins, but he probably can't see that either. "Thanks."

"Needs some work, though." Robin extends his hand to her. "You wanna talk to the expert?"

She looks from his green glove to his face. "No way. No. You're shittin' me."

Robin laughs and pats her shoulder. "Nope. He can help you. He's got a soft spot for kids from -- you know -- kinda difficult backgrounds." He glances away from her for a second. "So. You comin' with me?"

He looks a lot less scary up close. More human when she pulls up her cowl to get a better look. More like somebody she can talk to, or -- or kiss, and he knows how to do that better than anybody she's kissed yet, all open mouth and teasing and it's like they're dancing.

"Oh fuck," Robin says against her mouth, "you're -- damn, Spoiler."

She says, "Steph. It's Steph," in his ear.

He kisses her hard, tucking his hands under her cape, and usually she thinks of having somebody touch her butt as kind of pervy, kind of an invasion, but damn, that's hot, and the way he pulls her close is just -- it's Robin, hot and sweaty and armored against her. Except he says, "Yeah, Steph? I'm Jason. Don't tell nobody, 'kay?"

"Hi," she says, and kisses him again. "God, I won't tell anybody -- Robin --"

He's touching her breast. It makes her think about how much armor she hasn't got that he does, and then it doesn't anymore, because the way he's moving his thumb over her nipple is too perfect. "You're gorgeous, you know?" He grins at her again, and she can feel her stomach getting all warm. "Should make yourself a smaller mask."

She shivers. "But I --" she kisses him again "-- I wanted to be scary."

"Have you seen Batgirl?" Robin bites her lower lip.

Steph pulls away. "No."

His grin's back. "She's a different kind of fucking hot than you are. But she makes it really work. It --" he shrugs and squeezes her butt. "Kinda like short-shorts. Get 'em all off guard."

"Is that what they're for?" She's got permission to touch them now. The armor on his butt's a little weird, but -- whatever works. Don't mess with the classics, and all that.

"Kinda, yeah." He kisses her again. She pulls him closer, not even thinking, and wraps her legs around his bare thigh. "Fuck, Spoiler --"

She should do something for him, more than kissing him hard and rocking against him and listening to him say her names, soft -- "Steph, jesus, you're pretty, pretty -- Spoiler, god, you feel good --" over and over again.

She should -- let go -- if she could -- she shouldn't let him hear her gasp and groan, "Robin --" or maybe she should have said Jason but it's not safe, maybe, and he feels so good, and she's so fucking easy, but he's the one running around in panties, and he's grinning.

"You're even hotter all flushed like that," he says, "but -- the big man's gonna be here in a few if we don't go. Come back to the cave and train with me."

She just got off against Robin's thigh and he looks all smug, and -- Batman. Um. "Is he gonna be mad you brought me home?"

He shrugs. "He might tie you up for a while, but -- probably not."

"What?"

"C'mon," he says, and puts his arm around her waist. "We gotta go."

"Oh --" and they're flying, and she'll just have to ask later.

Robin. Jason.

It's been a good day.  



End file.
